


Où le cœur est

by malurette



Category: Escalier C
Genre: Epilogue, Extended Scene, Happy Ending, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, now kiss!, post book, they will, will they or won't they
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je choisirai le cœur..."<br/><span class="small">Parce que je suis certaine que quasi toutes les lectrices, à la fin du livre, se sont dit qu'il manquait un chapitre. Je ne garantis pas que cette tentative sera bonne, je trouve même que la fin ouverte se suffisait à elle-même puisqu'elle permet de deviner ce qui arrive après, mais, il fallait quand même que j'essaie.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Où le cœur est

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** 13\. _Où le cœur est_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Escalier C  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Forster Tuncurry/Coleen Shepherd  
>  **Genre :** romance  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Elvire Murail, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** après le livre – ~~mais franchement qui va s’amuser à lire une fic là-dessus sans l’avoir fini ?~~  
>  **Notes :** j’ai écrit ça en POV 1ère personne pour essayer de garder l’esprit du livre mais argh, c’est un style que j’ai beaucoup de mal à assumer maintenant (de même, le numéro de chapitre supplémentaire devant le titre, je trouve ça pompeux moi-même mais j’ai l’impression qu’il fallait que je le mette ?)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1100

En rentrant chez moi, j’eus l’impression de ne pas reconnaître mon appartement : évidemment, pendant ce voyage en Israël, c’est moi qui avais achevé de changer. Mais le fait est que par ce changement, ce cadre autrefois familier n’était plus mon lieu de vie habituel désormais. Et un étage plus haut, Coleen Shepherd m’attendait. Guettait-il mon retour ?  
Il n’y eut pas de cavalcade dans l’escalier en écho au bruit de ma porte d’entré.  
Il était peut-être absent. Ou, Virgil Sparks n’ayant pas encore officiellement pris congé de l’appartement voisin du mien, Coleen ne sautait-il pas sur ses pieds au moindre frottement sur notre palier. Ou peut-être n’avait-il simplement pas entendu.

J’aurais pu monter m’en assurer directement. J’avais les clés, après tout. Je ne le fis pas : je ne voulais précipiter les choses. Peut-être, réalisais-je, attendais-je que Coleen m’invite très officiellement à partager sa vie, même s’il était déjà décidé que je partagerai son appartement ? Ce n’étaient pourtant ni les scrupules ni la timidité qui me freinaient, autrefois, dans mes entreprises.  
Mais c’était bien pour cela que j’étais devenu comme étranger à mon appartement : je me préparais déjà à rejoindre Coleen. Ma vie avait pris un virage, pas jusqu’à cent-quatre-vingt degrés heureusement mais certain, ces dernières semaines. Jusqu’ici malgré les douleurs occasionnés, je reconnaissais que c’était sans doute pour le mieux. Mais je détestais cette impression de ne plus être en contrôle de ma propre vie, de dépendre d’un autre pour me guider. Et je n’allais certainement pas me transformer en jeune mariée rougissante, ce serait le comble du ridicule !!

Avec rage et énergie, je m’attaquai à défaire ma valise. Même si je m’installais chez Coleen prochainement, comme Virgil avec Béatrix, je conservais encore mon appartement et le déménagement serait progressif. J’étais encore ici chez moi. Et j’aurais du tri à faire ; autant bien commencer.  
Ordonner mes possessions me calma. Je préférai ne pas penser aux hommes que la mairie ou le propriétaire de l’immeuble avaient sans doute envoyés, pendant mon absence, pour débarrasser l’appartement de Mrs Bernhardt. Le plus important était où elle le voulait, et il fallait accepter la disparition du reste. Ah, ce que nous laissons derrière nous, comment survivons-nous à notre propre mortalité…

Juste à ce moment, un pas résonna dans l’escalier. Je me figeai et retins ma respiration. Sans l’avoir vraiment reconnu, j’étais certain que c’était Coleen. Ou du moins je l’espérais. Il reprit son ascension. Ça n’était ni les sautillements de Bruce Conway ni la démarche lourde de Joss Hardy. Et il s’arrêta au troisième. Je tendis l’oreille : oui, j’entendis alors cliqueter ses verrous.  
Je ne l’avais pas prévenu de la date de mon retour. Il ignorait que j’étais là, à l’attendre. Quelles raisons avais-je de me cacher de lui, de faire durer encore l’attente ?  
La même lâcheté qui avait voilé mon discours quand je lui avais écrit d’Israël.  
Ah, cette lâcheté, cette peur…  
Fais confiance aux autres. Cesse donc d’avoir peur.  
Forster Tuncurry n’a pas peur, de rien !  
Juste de souffrir. Et il se bat pour s’en débarrasser, désormais. Intelligemment : de la peur, pas de la souffrance.

J’attendis qu’il mette de la musique. Rien ne vint pourtant. Le pauvre garçon souffrait-il de mon absence, qu’il en porte le deuil en se refusant les plaisirs les plus simples jusqu’à mon retour ? ou était-il trop occupé à n’importe quoi d’autre…  
Je ne savais pas ce qu’il faisait de toutes ses journées, entre son travail de dessinateur, ses dessins personnels, et la si fameuse baignoire…

L’idée me vint : moi, j’allais l’appeler. Je mis en marche mon propre électrophone, avec mon exemplaire du Sacre du Printemps – pauvre disque, rendu inutile par des mois de remplacement par son jumeau un étage plus haut !  
Les premières mesures retentirent, discrètes. Presque timides. Au diable la timidité !  
Résolument, je montais le volume. Progressivement pour ne pas heurter la musique elle-même, avec régularité et détermination : que Coleen remarque quelque chose, ait un premier doute, tende l’oreille et que s’installe la certitude triomphante ?  
Avant même que les premiers rythmes n’aient de le temps de s’harmoniser, la mélodie naissante fut couverte par le bruit : Coleen avait entendu et se précipitait.  
Je lui ouvris ma porte. Et… mes bras.

Il ne s’y jeta pourtant pas. Le visage illuminé, il s’approcha à pas mesurés, faisant durer le moment. Il me prit les mains et cette fois je les lui abandonnai bien volontiers. Je n’osais prononcer un mot. Lui non plus. Ni esquisser un autre geste.  
Je ne voyais plus que des yeux verts, brillants de joie. Je ne pouvais pas regarder ses lèvres, craignant de rompre le charme en l’embrassant – j’avais encore peur de l’embrasser.  
Mais qu’avais-je résolu à propos de la peur…  
Avec autant de douceur que je pus, je dégageais une main des siennes et la posai sur son visage. Il cilla mais garda les yeux ouverts. Je fermai les miens et me penchai, juste un peu. Quelle invite toujours timide !

Je le sentis fermer l’espace qui nous séparait encore et poser, plus doucement encore, ses lèvres au coin de ma bouche. De l’autre côté, celui que Florence Fairchild n’avait pas marqué.  
Un baiser doux et chaste, aussi tendre que les petites filles de Renoir… et aussi léger que les papillons qui les accompagnaient : aussitôt envolé.

Je rouvris les yeux et m’indignai :  
« Comment, c’est tout ? »  
Coleen éclata de rire.  
« Bienvenue, Forster. Dois-je conclure que je t’ai manqué ?  
\- Pas qu’un peu, » reconnus-je.  
Il claqua la porte restée ouverte dans notre dos, nous isolant de l’escalier C.  
« Bien, fit-il avec une satisfaction évidente.  
\- Et moi, je ne t’ai pas manqué, peut-être ? »  
Pour toute réponse, il jeta ses bras autour de mon cou et m’embrassa avec toute la passion qui aurait pu manquer la première fois. Autour de nous, le Sacre du Printemps enflait et vibrait.  
« C’est mieux comme ça. »


End file.
